


Missing You

by cephalopod_groupie



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddles, First Time Together, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cephalopod_groupie/pseuds/cephalopod_groupie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon after Newt and Hermann drift, Hermann is called away to a conference, separating them...but not for long.<br/>Part two will contain smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

Hermann looked down at his phone and smiled to himself as he stepped off the elevator.

>> One missed call from Newton Geiszler. <<

He waited until he was in his hotel room to phone him back. As he waited for Newt to pick up he sat on the bed, still smiling, and tried to remember the last time one person’s phone call had made him so happy.

“Hey, babe!” Hermann started to blush.

“Newton,” he said with the hint of a chuckle, “I do hope no one hears you call me that.”

“Ugh, I think it might be too late,” Newt replied sheepishly.

“Newt,” Hermann growled. 

“Oh, no one knows who I’m talking to, dude. Chill,” Newton said, brushing it off.  

“How are you?” Hermann’s voice was quiet and worn. 

“Not sleeping well.”

“Neither am I.”

“Yeah,” Newton said sadly. 

“The drift is still quite strong isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Newton admitted, “And now that we were sleeping in the same room before I left it’s like it’s even worse ‘cause we’re apart.”

“Indeed.”

“Hey, don’t sound so sad.” Newt said tenderly, the corners of his mouth curling up.   

“I miss you dreadfully,” Hermann confessed with an exasperated sigh. 

“I miss you too, baby.” Hermann closed his eyes. “Not much longer though.”

“Yes, only three more days– Hang on, there’s someone at the door. Hold on a moment.” Hermann walked gingerly to the door, leaning on his cane. He didn’t even bother to look through the peephole and just opened the door.

“Newton!–omph!” Before he could say anything more, Newton had flung his arms around Hermann’s neck and was kissing him madly. Newt managed to kick the door shut behind him. They stumbled backward into the room and suddenly Hermann fell back onto the bed and Newt came with him.

“Ooo careful!” 

“Sorry!” Newton winced. 

“No damage done.” Newton was on top of him, one foot on the floor, anchoring himself. He held Hermann’s face in his hands. “Oh God, I’m so glad to see you,” Hermann said. Newton smiled at hearing the relief in Hermann’s voice. “You little bastard,” Hermann added, “no wonder you weren’t explicit about what you were doing this morning.” Newton cackled and kissed him again until they needed air. 

“It’s good to be on this bed, I’ve been standing too much today.” Newton smoothed Hermann’s hair back off his face. “Let’s get further up the mattress; this is pulling on my knees.”

“Yeah, shit, sorry babe.” When they were comfortable again, Newton leaned back and took Hermann’s hand. 

“I’m so glad you came,” Hermann said, his tension and sadness now alleviated. 

“I just couldn’t stand being away from you anymore.”

“Thank heavens. Now we can both get some rest.”

“Ok, so, I have a plan.”

“Must you have a plan?”

“Hear me out, dude. I was thinking, a little nap and then we could visit the ol’ hot tub downstairs. Whatd’ya think?”

“I don’t know if I have the stamina to eat or swim.’

“Just something light.”

“Well, as a matter of fact I am a bit peckish.”

“And I’ve already had airplane food so I kinda want to eat something better.”

“Yes, we can’t have that now, can we,” Hermann said, bringing Newton’s hand up to his lips. There was another knock at the door. “Oh what is it now?!”

“It’s just room service.”

“You...”

“Can’t find the right insult, Herms?” Newt said playfully as he got up and opened the door. “Ah, thanks man.”

“Newton,” Hermann said, sitting up as he watched his drift partner carrying a full tray. “How did you know I’d want something?” 

“Well, I figured I was gonna need something and you’re not always good at feeding yourself, so.”

“Hark who’s talking.” Newton plopped onto the bed and set the tray down.

“Now, we’ve got scrambled eggs for you,” Newt said as he passed Hermann his plate, “and an omelet for me, and some fruit for both of us. I know this is breakfasty stuff and they don’t serve it at this time of day but I said we both needed the protein for dietary reasons and they were pretty good about it.” Newton missed the look of sheer adoration on Hermann’s face.  
“How did they let you order for this room?”

“Oh,” Newt said with a mouthful of omelet, “I just told them my name and they knew I was your emergency contact and they could see I wasn’t some creep. So I said I was staying the night in case there were any additional rates, which there aren’t. Come on, eat. And I said I was your, you know...partner...um boyfriend. Hope that’s ok. When did you last eat?”

“Lunchtime..about 11:30.”

“Shit, Herms, it’s 6 o’clock!”

“Alright, alright.” Hermann took a forkful of scrambled egg and then Newt stopped him.

“Let me feed you.”

“Oh this is childish.”

“Just one bite.”

“Alright, if you must.” Newt gently put the fork in Hermann’s open mouth. Hermann watched Newt’s face with interest as he felt the fork slip out between his teeth and lips. “You said you were my...partner?” Hermann inquired after he was done chewing. Newt smiled like a lovesick teenager. 

“Yeah. Well, actually I said boyfriend.” Hermann fought the urge to roll his eyes.

“I suppose we are an item.” Now it was Newt’s turn to fight an eye roll. They finished their eggs in comfortable silence. Hermann reached down for a cube of pineapple. A sexy, surreptitious expression played on his lips.  
“Open up.” Newton raised his eyebrows and grinned. He complied. The sweet fruit refreshed his mouth as cool juice pooled on his tongue. He was sure to catch the tip of Hermann’s fingers between his moist lips. Hermann fed him another. Newt sucked on his fingertips and smiled. All tension seemed to leave Hermann and his shoulders began to shake.  

“You never laugh!” Newt looked at him, amused yet in awe.

“I suppose I do with you,” Hermann said, still bubbling over with laughter. 

“Come on, let’s nap!” Newt sprung up and cleared the plates away. 

“Only you would show that much enthusiasm for sleeping. Are you even all that tired, love?”

“If you run your fingers through my hair I’ll drop off in no time! Go on, get some of those clothes off. By the time I get back from the bathroom I wanna see you half naked.” Hermann complied with Newt’s wishes and took off his sweater vest. He sighed with relief as he removed his shoes. He removed his belt, coiled it up, and set it on his bedside table. Sinking back into the mattress, he closed his eyes and thought about Newton. The man was in his hotel room bathroom, now their room, washing up and stripping down. Hermann smiled to himself. 

“That’s all you’re gonna take off?” Newt stood in the doorway of the bathroom looking at Hermann. He was barefoot, his tie was nowhere in sight, and he shirt was hanging open. 

“I don’t feel the need to be completely naked at the present.” Herman squinted up at Newton and added, “I’ve taken off my shoes, my belt, and my sleeveless jumper. Isn’t that enough?”

“No,” Newt said, sliding onto the luxurious quilt. He butted up to Hermann who put his arm around him and put a hand on his chest. 

“Can’t I just pop a few buttons?” Hermann looked down at him out of one eye. 

“If you must.” Without hesitation, Newton used his skilled surgeon’s fingers delicately unfasten the top three buttons of Hermann’s shirt. He couldn’t resist slipping most of his hand inside, desperate to feel Hermann’s soft skin beneath his digits. Hermann pulled Newt tight to him.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Hermann felt the need.

When Hermann woke up a while later, the sun had gone down and the room was quite dark. 

“Newt,” he whispered. He kissed the man on top of his head. Newton began to stir and snuggled into Hermann’s chest reflexively. “Are you sleepy, my dear?” Newt nodded slowly and hummed.A few minutes of drowsy comfort passed and Newt stretched a little.

“Wanna go for a dip in the jacuzzi?” 

“I don’t have any swimming trunks,” Hermann said softly.

“Neither do I, dude. We’ll just use our underwear.”

“Newton.” He tisked. 

“Come on, no one’s gonna see.”

“Yes, I’m sure they won’t but _I’ll_ see and I’ll feel foolish.”

“We both will feel foolish together because I’m gonna be in my underwear too.” Newt grinned as he got up and fetched two fluffy white robes from the bathroom. “Here,” Newton said as he tossed one on the bed. He threw his shirt over his luggage and pulled his tight pants off, getting right into a robe. Hermann sat on the side of the bed facing away from Newt and removed his shirt. Newt’s eyes raked over Hermann’s bare back, hungrily. Hermann reached for the fluffy robe and put it on. He got up and tied it around himself. Only then did he remove his trousers.

“Seriously?”

“I would like to preserve some dignity, Newt,” Hermann said before turning around. They walked to the elevator doors. Hermann silently pleaded to whatever god would listen that they would not to be accompanied. The doors binged shut. 

“Dude, relax. It’s totally common for people to head down to the pool room in hotel robes.”

“Well, I don’t like being exposed in such a way.”

“I know, but you’re covered up and you’ve got your cane,” Newton assured. “And you’ve got me,” he added, slipping an arm through Hermann’s. The taller man blushed a little and smiled. The pool room was occupied by a slightly noisy family who took no notice of Newton and Hermann as they made their way to the jacuzzi. They removed their robes, resisting the urge to ogle the other. Hermann gripped the rail and his cane, lowering himself into the bubbling pool. Newt sat on the opposite side and slipped in, resting his arms on the lip of the wet concrete at his back. They both sighed in relief. Newton stole a glance. 

“What are you smiling at?” Hermann said smugly. 

“This hot guy on the other side of the hot tub.”

“Oh? What’s he like?” Hermann said, playing dumb, all the while smirking at Newton.

“Well, a little on the thin side but he’s kinda ripped...you know, in a subtle way...like sinewy, but in a good way.” Hermann cocked an eyebrow.

“Don’t think I’ve ever been described like that before.”

“What about you? You checkin’ anybody out?”

“Funny you should say that, there’s a rather attractive man with dark, unkempt hair opposite me. A few too many tattoos for my liking but they suit him.” Newt laughed through his nose and shook his head. Hermann closed his eyes and sank down a little further so that the water was up to his collarbone. Despite the slightly vocal family who was playing in the poo, the soft babbling noise of hot tub was comforting. Instinctively, they asked each other how they were and if they were beginning to relax. Having a good soak was just what they needed. And after they talked of the conference for a while, they drifted into comfortable silence, the sounds of the family echoing in the background. Newton couldn’t help but watch Hermann. The man looked so serene and beautiful with his eyes closed, and Newton smiled to himself looking at his pale eyelids and long lashes. 

“So, um... I was thinking,” Newt said, watching his hand as he waved it through the water.Hermann hummed a wordless yes in response. “You wanna live together?” Hermann snapped his eyes open and his jaw dropped. “Sorry, too much too soon?”

“Well, a little,” Hermann said, trying to wrap his head around Newt’s suggestion. “That is to say, we’ve only been an item for six days,” Hermann dropped his voice. “We haven’t even...”

“Gestured our heads to the right?” Newton said, imitating Hermann.

“You know what I mean,” he growled.

“Oh! you mean we haven’t had sex yet?” Newt said mischievously. 

“Keep your voice down,” Hermann said through gritted teeth. “I meant, aren’t you rushing things a bit?”

“Yeah, cuz a whole decade isn’t a long enough time to get to know someone, right dude?”

“Newt, dear Newton...I had already thought about this but now is perhaps not the time to discuss it.”

“Ok, but can we discuss the sex?”

“Only if you lower your voice by two decibels.”

“Because before you had to go to this conference, we’d been Frenching for five days running and I _kinda_ want to take it to the next level. We’ve been through hell and I think we deserve a little pleasure, ok. I’ve watched you at the chalkboard for years. Literally years. Any more involved with it and you would be literally _chained_ to it. And I’m like up to my elbows in–”

“Newt,” he interrupted with a haughty yet tender smile, “there is no need to convince me to go to bed with you, so you can stop trying to justify our mutual need for love-making.”

“Mutual?”

“How could you think otherwise?”

“Hohooo boy,” Newt said more to himself than to Hermann. He bit his lip. They let the hot water gurgle around them silently, as they looked into each other’s eyes hungrily. Newt held back a cheeky smile and extended his leg. When Hermann felt the man’s toes touch his inner thigh he jumped and shook his head, scolding him. 

“Not here,” Hermann hissed. Newt craned his neck to watch the family as they walked up and headed to the door. 

“Thank God! They’re gone,” Newt said as soon as the coast was clear. He splashed his way over to Hermann. 

“You are eager, aren’t you?”

“Aren’t _you_?” Newt said, standing over him, settling down to gently straddle the man. 

“Yes, but not in public,” Hermann said, sliding his hands up Newton’s dripping torso. “You do have a lovely chest.” Newt trailed kisses up Hermann’s jawline and behind his ear. “Are you trying to seduce me, Doctor Geiszler?”

“Yeah, is it working?” Newton replied, his breath was hot in Hermann’s ear.

“Why don’t you have a feel about and see for yourself?” Without a moment’s pause, Newt dipped his hand into the rolling water and felt between Hermann’s legs. Sure enough, Hermann was getting quite stiff indeed. Newt gave his groin a light squeeze as he kissed him with great passion, opening his mouth greedily. Hermann reciprocated in full, pulling him close by the waist, releasing several strangled moans, all quiet and encouraging in Newt’s mouth. 

“I can’t wait any more,” Newt said breathlessly, pulling back. 

“Well you’re going to have to wait until we get upstairs,” Hermann said, leaning in for another kiss, nipping at Newt’s lips. The latter got up quickly, and Hermann followed. Newton stared freely at Hermann’s dorky white underpants that were tented dramatically, the sodden fabric clinging to his erection and dripping with hot water as he stood up. Newt whined in distress. Flinging their robes back on, he took Hermann’s hand and dragged him out of the pool room and into the elevator. As soon as the doors sealed shut, they were all over each other. 

“I wanna jam the elevator,” Newt said gruffly, pressing hard up against Hermann as the man gripped his ass through the terry cloth with his free hand. 

“Don’t you dare,” Hermann replied, breathing roughly before kissing him again. Bing! went the elevator doors and they parted abruptly. Good thing too, as several people in business suits walked by.

“Quickly, quickly,” Hermann said leading the way to their room. “They’re from the conference.”

“Shit,” Newt laughed. The room was dark. Hermann flicked a bedside lamp on and Newt stripped off his robe and dumped it on the floor.

“Now, come here, you,” Hermann said, pulling a very damp Newton closer. While Hermann buried his face in his partner’s neck, Newt untied Hermann’s robe and worked it off his shoulders until the man had no choice but to disengage to remove the garment entirely. Newt peeled off his boxers and stepped out of them. He stood damp and naked before Hermann. He was hard, exposed, a little desperate, and very very happy. Hermann started to pant softly, eying every inch of him, but then he gasped. 

“Oh Newt!” Hermann said with a somewhat horrified look on his face. “I’ve just had a dreadful thought.”

“What?” Newt winced.

“I don’t have any condoms or lubricant with me.”

“But I do,” Newt winked. 

“Thank Christ,” Hermann said, dropping his shoulders in relief. Newt went to fetch the supplies out of his bag. He tossed them onto the bed and glanced significantly at Hermann’s bulging groin. Hermann nodded. Newt stepped forward cautiously and put two fingers on the man’s waist band, dragging the soaked fabric downward until Hermann’s length sprang free. Newt ran his fingers through his hair as he let his head drop back, sighing “Oh God.”

Hermann backed up, setting his cane down removed his underpants, pulled Newton too him once again. Newt gasped and Hermann inhaled through his teeth as their bare bodies touched for the first time. 

“Bed,” Newton whispered over and over until they sat on the edge of the mattress. Newt flailed for the condom. “Can I put this on?” 

“Allow me,” Hermann said opening the packet and rolling it over Newt’s cock, stroking downward. And Newt simply melted, whimpering. 

“Newt, don’t fall to pieces just yet.” 

“Yeah, but you’re already driving me wild, dude,” Newt laughed. 

“Then perhaps we can both get some relief if we get a move on,” Hermann whispered. After some adjusting they were in each other’s arms, Hermann’s legs draped over Newton’s thighs. Newt squeezed a glob of lube on his digits and reached down to Hermann’s entrance.

“Can I do this?”

“You may.” Newton pressed the tip of his finger inside him. Hermann moaned loudly. 

“S’that good, babe?” Hermann’s breathing was shallow; all he could do was nod. Newt worked his finger in deeper and deeper. The man’s moans were making his own cock twitch. “Herms, touch me, touch me.”

“Oh sorry, I was lost there for a moment. Do forgive me,” Hermann said as he took them both in hand and started to kiss his neck. Newt sighed with relief and continued to stretch him delicately. Several delirious minutes went by before he had three fingers up inside his lover. Hermann was assisting slightly but he was using up all his concentration not to come before Newt had done what he so obviously wanted to do. Hermann thought they’d better move on before it was too late.

“You are plump, aren’t you?”

“Huh? What?”

“Your penis,” Hermann said, kissing him on the mouth.

“Oh fuck,” Newton exhaled.  

“Precisely.” Hermann’s breathiness betrayed his own need and Newt smiled to himself. He put some more lube on his fingers, slicked himself up and with Hermann’s assistance, positioned himself at the man’s ingress. Very slowly, he pushed in. The both called out, nearly in unison. They rocked together for a considerable time, the sheer ecstasy of being joined overtaking them. 

“Well, this makes a change from bitchin’ at each other, huh?” 

“Quite.” Suddenly, Newton’s well-aimed thrusting caused him to moaned loudly and Newt looked up at him, concerned. 

“Herms, you ok? Did I hurt you?” Hermann gripped him hard.

“I’m quite alright,” Hermann said with every once of cognitive powers he could muster, “but I must tell you that I’m approaching climax.” Newt, sweating, straining, trusting up desperately, could barely speak. 

“Oh my God, Hermann, oh my _God_....I’m gonna, I’m gonna, I...m...go...nna...OH!” Hermann could feel the man, buried in him to the hilt, still his hips before throbbing, filling him with wet heat. Hermann stroked himself frantically before he quivered and came with a shout. He felt him cum spill out onto his hand and over Newton’s chest, but the latter seemed to take little notice of the mess. They panted, holding each other tightly despite being overheated with exertion. 

“I think I need to lie down.”

“Yeah,” Newton said, not having caught his breath back, “me...too.” They both looked at Newton slip out of Hermann, both whimpering at the loss. Newt reached for a couple tissues. Once they had cleaned each other off, they flopped down onto their backs, completely spent. 

“Wow,” Newt said, looking at the ceiling. 

“I say,” Hermann said sheepishly.

“God, you were amazing,” Newt said, shaking his head. 

“As were you,” Hermann said, talking his hand. 

“You know I love you, right?”

“Yes of course, we’ve only been saying it non-stop since we drifted.”

“And?” 

“Oh, I’m sorry, darling. Yes, I love you too.” 

“Just checking,” Newt said before turning over to nestle up close to Hermann. He put his hand over his heart. 

“You promised hair petting.”

“So I did,” Hermann remarked, threading his fingers through Newt’s hair.

“Well actually I requested it but...” Soon Newton began to get very sleepy, letting go completely. As Hermann petted and massaged Newton's hair, his mind wandered. He thought of what Newton had said earlier. The reality was that they needed to be together for their mental comfort, but the other reality was that Hermann wanted to be near him always anyway, as it had been for the last decade. And Newt obviously wanted it too. Hermann rubbed his arm.

“I would be very happy to live with you, Newton....Newt?” Hermann smiled down at his lover, closed his eyes, and fell asleep too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't total crap.


End file.
